Giant Jellies, Strange Muggles, and Blue boxes
by The-Hufflepuff-Death-Eater
Summary: While shopping, Hermione and Ron Weasley run into a strange blob, and    a even stranger girl who saves their lives. And what's up with the    blue box?    While shopping, Hermione and Ron Weasley run into a strange blob, and    a even stranger girl who


**Disclaimer: No, sadly.**

**A/N: Really, who's to say this didn't happen?**

In Ron Weasley's opinion, there were only so many pairs of booties one  
could be expected to look at before exploding. However, due to the  
fact that Hermione was five months pregnant and teeming with hormones,  
he thought it wise not to voice this thought. Instead, he gritted his  
teeth and said that yes, he did think that blue would be more likely  
to soothe the baby. This was their first child, and Hermione had delt  
with the stress in the only way she knew how; studying. She'd  
surrounded herself with baby books both magical and Muggle, and by the  
third month had memorized them all.

Now, she had decided that it was time to go shopping, a difficult task  
seeing as they didn't know yet wether it was a boy or a girl. Ron was  
almost positive it was a boy-Weasley genes made sure of it-and he was  
already envisioning a little baby with Hermione's beautiful brown  
hair, his eyes, and a smattering of freckles.

He was jarred out of a daydream about teaching Little Weasley how to  
fly when a blonde girl-a Muggle, by the look of her-ran into the  
store, pushed them both behind a large crib, and threw herself against  
a shelf, tipping it over. As it hit the far wall, effectively blocking  
the door and trapping the clerk and other shoppers outside. He helped  
Hermione up and pulled his wand on the girl. "Who the hell d'you think  
you are? My wife could have been hurt!"

She brushed a bit of brick dust off her brow and held out a hand.  
"Rose Tyler. Sorry, but if I hadn't done that, we'd all be dead right  
now."

Apparently feeling that was a good explination, she turned around and  
started pushing baby furniture against the shelf. "I have a friend who  
can help, but he's gone and got himself captured, the git, and I can't  
get to him with the (here she said something that sounded like  
'Snorcack, bringing to mind memories of Luna) blocking the way. Oh,  
you can put that away now." she continued, seeing that Ron still had  
his wand pointed at her.

"Oh, for heavens sake Ronald."  
Hermione pushed her way out from behind him and pulled out her own  
wand. With a choice spell, all the furniture had piled it's self  
neatly against the door.  
"Now then." she said, stowing her wand and absently stroking her  
belly. "I'm Hermione Weasley, and this is my husband Ronald. What  
exactly did you say was chasing you?"

"It's, well, I don't really know, looks like a big blob of jelly,  
actually, and all the Doctor said was not to touch it. Which, how can  
I get rid of it without touching it? But he's like that."

Hermione moved to the window.  
Ron tried to stop her, and she brushed his arms off, but smiled at him  
to let him know she wasn't mad. At least not right now. With the  
hormones, she could be ready to tear his head off in a minute.

Keeping that in mind, he suggested in an aside to her that it might be  
best to apparate away. To keep the baby safe.

"Wait a mo...Weasley? Like Harry Potter?"

Ron sighed. Another person who only cared because they were famous.

"Oh no. This is not good. If I let something happen the Doctor will  
never forgive me." she was muttering to herself. She continued on,  
looking round the shop for something to use against the blob. Ron  
heard snatches of sentences. "Bloody time mpghl." "Never again." "of  
all the..book series, really."

"Right." She turned back to them.

"You two just...stay here. I'll be righ' back."  
She grabbed something from the shelf, and dissapeared out the door.

A few minutes later, a distinct burning smell reached their nostrils.

"Well, that seems to do the trick! Baby powder, honestly, who would  
have thought."  
Rose bounded back through the door. "Should be safe now, pretty sure I  
killed it. I better go rescue my friend though, nice meeting you! Oh,  
and good luck with the baby!"

Half an hour later, as they were leaving, they saw Rose and a  
disgruntled looking Muggle in a leather jacket step into a blue box  
and dissappear right before their eyes.

And a few months later, when their baby girl was born with eyes nearly  
the same shade of blue and a steak for trouble a mile wide, it seemed  
only natural to name her after the strange Muggle who had saved them  
from a giant jelly. 


End file.
